Leon Youngblood Wikipedia news
http://www.wikipedia.org/ Wikipedia], Leon Derrick Youngblood SR, is a music manager, record executive, and film deal broker at the highest levels, he is connected to Paramount Pictures. In addition to all his other accomplishments, Leon Youngblood connected with Beyonce's father Mathew Knowles on his "Destiny Child The Untold Story" audiobook. Youngblood lent his talent and is actually doing two voiceovers for Mr. Knowles on the Destiny Child Untold Story audiobook. Youngblood is also a songwriter that co-wrote on Chris Brown's 2019 album "Indigo" he penned the song "Troubled Waters" for Chris Brown. "Troubled Waters" was actually inspired by the gospel song "Wade in the Water" explained Youngblood SR, convincing my son Roccstar that the song was a hit was another thing but he listened and it worked Chris Brown loved the song and the rest is history. The album has already sold 500,000 copies and it hit number one on the Billboard Charts and is now heading towards platinum. I think this is the first time a father and son have gone number one together on the billboard charts that's a little history for you. Leon Derrick Youngblood SR. Because of his ability to find talent San Diego Union Tribune dubbed Leon Youngblood Sr as "A Music Maverick" as told by Wikipedia encyclopedia Leon Derrick Youngblood (b. November 27, 1963 in Newark, New Jersey) is an American music manager Leon Derrick Youngblood SR,, recently took a client who had been trying to get signed to a label for nearly 20 years, and within 90 days under Leon's direction the client signed his recording contract and is touring all over the world and enjoying a smash single with T-Pain and has written and performed with the biggest artist in the world. "All my life I wanted to make it in the music industry, the first indication that Leon Youngblood was the right person was his achievements, for crying out loud look at what he did for his son "Roccstar" he also worked for Michael Jackson's label President Jerry Greenberg, Youngblood and the iconic Greenberg continue to work together till this day, there is no better or more trustworthy person on the planet than Leon Youngblood SR when it comes to the music business" he does exactly what he says he will do" S.W Youngblood manages numerous music producers among them Lil Pump's music producer who scored with the hit "Drug Addicts" starring Charlie Sheen, Youngblood quickly turned his producers success into a publishing deal. Youngblood is an expert as securing publishing deals he also got Roccstar a publishing deal with Primary Wave. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bnCT0GXgLJg With over 40 of the top music producers in the country working with him Leon Youngblood Sr, can get the best songs written and produced by the best producers in the world, including himself, as evident by going number one with Chris Brown's album INDIGO which Youngblood Sr co-wrote the song Troubled Waters, his contributions helped the album sell over 500,000 copies and climbing towards platinum. Leon Derrick Youngblood Sr, accomplishments continues to grow: Leon is responsible for putting together the songs "California Dreaming" and "Shine" for raising YouTube star Matty B Raps. Leon coordinated and connected everyone together and put the music producers in place that created those amazing songs, The two songs Leon did for Matty B Raps has helped him generate over 5 billion views, Leon's two sonsg's alone generated over 400 million views. "Matty B Raps" is his own machine, and the world will realize how much of a role he will play in music. https://www.axs.com/mattyb-announces-summer-2019-performances-with-the-haschak-sisters-137598 Youngblood SR brokered a film deal with Debbie Allen-director for Grey's Anatomy, Scandal, ect Youngblood was able to get Debbie to sign on to do the music "A Silken Thread" Youngblood credit's Norm Nixon with getting that deal sealed.http://www.asilkenthread.com/debbie-allen-to-direct-a-silken-thread-the-movie/ Career Leon Youngblood Sr, was selected to work on putting together the music producers for the great Maya Angelou. Oprah called Maya her adopted mother, Maya Angelou is the greatest female poetess who ever lived. The last project she did before she passed away in 2014 was a Hip Hop Album. Leon Youngblood Sr was selected from a list that included everyone from Jimmy Jam & Terry Lewis to Quincey Jones, in the en,d Leon was selected to bring a fresh flavor to Maya's iconic poems. "Maya's project was one of the best projects I have ever been a part of, and that's saying a lot since I have been a part of projects that have sold millions upon millions of records" Maya Angelou signed off on the project and was able to hear it prior to her passing. Here is the video for Maya Angelou: https://youtu.be/-mBHyKECPuA Leon Youngblood Sr is an incredible businessman, he is part owner in the electric car technology. This technology has been valued at 3 billion dollars. He can take any car, truck, van or RV in the world and convert it by dropping the engine, fuel tank and transmission, we can put our technology into anyone's car and it will get a minimum of 1,500 to 5,000 miles on one charge. Leon Youngblood's article appeared on the front page of the Wall Street Journal Select. Leon Youngblood Sr has been credited with bringing music executive from all over the country to come to San Diego. Leon is considered the pioneer for San Diego making its a mecca for record executives to find talent. Leon was not always in music he supported his family as a very successful manager and then executive who originally worked for Pacific Bell and then transitioned to AT&T. Leon Youngblood generated a staggering 192 million dollars for the multi-billion dollar corporation. https://www.ranker.com/list/top-pacific-bell-employees/reference Leon is a 5-time Presidential Award Winner for being one of the top producers in the company. His music career got a big boost when George Varga of the San Diego Union Tribune did a three-page article on Leon's talent showcases.03-16-94 This article by the San Diego Union Tribune launched his career as a music executive, manager and talent scout. He is the former owner of Stagestar Promotions which was based in San Diego, he received a proclamation from Honorable Mayor Susan Golding making May 19 Stagestar Promotions Day, Leon Youngblood was honored with his own day for serving the under-served in the community and helping ex-gang members and at-risk youth become employed in music, film, and television. He also received a letter of praise from Sgt Joe Woods, for his work in helping those who are at risk and providing an alternative outlet and positive direction for them Leon works with music icon Gerald Greenberg as well as Atlantic Records, Sony, and various influential smaller record labels who have big signing power. He also works with numerous investors who buy publishing catalogues. Leon Youngblod, invited Randy Jackson (who was an executive at Columbia Records prior to his American Idol days) to come to his showcase along with Motown Records, Virgin Records, Jive Records, Def Jam, and several other major labels. Randy stated that the event which was held at San Diego's Symphony Hall was incredible and that Leon really knows how find talent and the venue was the best he has ever been too. " One of my artisst kept a rejection letter from Randy Jackson before his American Idol fame, and because it was from Randy Jackson back in his pre-Idol days, people were trying to buy the letter from her..strange things happen when people become famous"-Leon Youngblood- https://americanidol.fandom.com/wiki/Randy_Jackson Source Description above from the Wikipedia article Leon Youngblood, licensed under CC-BY-SA, full list of contributors here. Community Pages are not affiliated with, or endorsed by, anyone associated with the topic.